


家庭伦理狗血大剧

by bushichihan



Category: BG - Fandom, Original Work, 伪骨科 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushichihan/pseuds/bushichihan
Summary: 做饭时随手打的第一章所以有点随意，后续会长一点
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

做饭途中突然的脑洞 速速擦干手打字 有错别字别介意哈

_

风格类似于家庭伦理吧

一对夫妻多年无子于是收养了个小女孩。  
女孩性格属于那种看着乖巧其实心里什么都知道，两岁时被收养，养父养母也完全不避讳她是养女这个事实，对她蛮好的，一家人还算和睦。  
直到夫妻意外得子，亲生的自然比领养的疼。对女儿算不上虐待吧但也确实冷落了些，于是女孩性格开始变得尖锐，但平时隐藏得很好。她对弟弟挺温柔，但弟弟很调皮，经常对她恶作剧。她知道自己寄人篱下所以从来没有发作过。  
但是她越来越讨厌这个家。  
到女孩十二岁的时候，家里突然又多了个孩子，是养父年轻时留下的风流种。风流种他妈病死了，临死前让他来找亲爹。  
因为这个，养父养母大吵了一架，但多出来的这个哥还是在家里住了下来。  
新哥比她大三岁，模样随他妈，好看得跟山神妖鬼似的。性格非常好，而且懂事。  
也许是穷苦孩子早当家，他各方面堪称完美，不但在学校表现好，对弟弟妹妹很好，连这个后妈都被哄得完全接纳了他。  
这时候弟弟还在上小学，女孩刚上初中，新哥念高一。  
初中部和高中部挨在一起，有时候放学女孩能远远看到新哥和同学说笑——当然，新哥人缘很好，他身边总是围着一大群人。  
但只要看到她，新哥就会笑着和同学道别，然后走过来轻轻牵住她的手，说我们回家吧。


	2. Chapter 2

如此过了一段时间，女孩发现自己其实处于一个非常尴尬的地位，父母爱自己的亲生儿子是理所应当的，可新来的这个哥却比自己还受宠，他们一家四口坐在一起说说笑笑，自己却像是彻底被忽略了一样。  
开家长会的时候父母谁都没来，可养母却牺牲掉去美容院的时间给新哥开家长会。  
父母甚至会给新哥准备生日，可他们从来没给自己过过。  
这让她非常难受，表面上一直微笑着，性格却越来越孤僻。

直到自己十四生日那天（她亲生父母是因为车祸去世的，她记得自己的生日）爸爸妈妈却在为弟弟考试进步庆祝，他们四个人在一起说说笑笑，女孩终于默默走出了家门。  
她在一个废弃公园里坐着吱呀作响的秋千等了很久，没有人来找她，直到月亮升得很高很高的时候，新哥才气喘吁吁的找过来。  
他小心翼翼地问，琪琪，你怎么不回家？

女孩抬头看他，她其实委屈透了，如果找来的是爸爸妈妈她早就扑过去了。  
她问：你为什么要找我？  
新哥无奈地笑，他说因为你是妹妹呀，一个女孩这么晚在外面多不安全。  
她其实本来没哭，被他这么一说莫名其妙就哭了，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒往下掉。

新哥安慰着哄着说好了不哭，我们回家吧？

她问爸爸妈妈为什么没来，新哥说爸妈以为你青春期叛逆呢。  
她又问为什么爸爸妈妈这么喜欢你？  
新哥给她擦掉眼泪没有回答，牵起她的手说：爸爸妈妈其实更喜欢你和弟弟。  
两个人踩着月光往回走，走到一半她实在走不动了。  
刚出门的时候带着脾气，但饿了这么久也没了力气。  
肚子还咕咕地叫。  
她十分不好意思。

新哥抿着嘴笑，他蹲下来说，上来。  
他背着她走了一段，路上又给她买了章鱼小丸子。  
她坐在街边戳着热腾腾的小丸子，新哥立在旁边看手机等她吃完。

她偷偷地抬眼看他，他的侧脸在灯光下真好看。  
他的睫毛好长，不靠近都能看到。

新哥发现她看他，收起手机愣一愣问怎么了吗？

她脸突然红了，嗓子一颤叫了声哥。

这是她第一次叫他哥。

他又是一愣，弯起眼睛笑了。  
他摸摸她的头，说别凉了，快吃吧，吃完我们回家。刚才是爸妈的短信，他们很担心你。

她第一次听了他的话，乖乖吃完，乖乖让他背着回家。

回家后其实父母都已经睡下了，他轻轻说“嘘”，快点洗澡然后睡觉吧。  
她扯住他的手，新哥疑惑地看她。

但她什么都没说。

她洗完澡之后新哥还在客厅收拾，父母和弟弟临睡前弄的满屋都乱，保姆还请假回老家了。  
她擦着头发出来新哥正在整理茶几上散乱的卡片（弟弟的玩具），他也洗完澡了，头发还湿哒哒的，垂着眼睛，表情并不像平日里那样开朗。

她站在客厅拐角看了一会儿，回卧室了。

回屋一掀被子又皱起眉头，弟弟睡在她的被子里。  
弟弟已经十二岁了，但性格半点没变，还是爱欺负她。  
有时候就像这样来抢她的房间，父母总是睁一只眼闭一只眼的。  
她只好到客房去睡。

她抱着枕头刚出卧室门，新哥也正好回房间，他问她到哪里去。  
她说弟弟抢她的房间。  
亲哥温和地笑笑，他说你们关系真好。

才不好。  
她心想，快点长大、快点长大，然后一定要早早离开这个家。


	3. Chapter 3

哥哥选了个离家近的大学。

她十六岁的时候交了一个男朋友，是邻班的班长。  
她在学校也是扮着乖，成绩不错，长相也乖巧，老师都很喜欢她。

邻班班长是个长相清秀性格腼腆的男孩，一见她就脸红。  
他向她告白，她犹豫了两节课，答应了。

父母工作越来越忙，现在两人几乎不着家。保姆也已经辞退了，孩子们逐渐长大后，这项开支就被减除下来。  
并且，她隐隐感到两个人的感情出现了裂缝。比如有一天她问妈妈，爸爸为什么没回家，妈妈当时在家里喝得酩酊大醉，给了她一耳光，说她是白眼狼，白养了这么多年只会给她平添不快。  
那时候哥哥在学校，弟弟在上课外班。

第二天恰好是周末，哥哥回家后她一直躲在房间，因为脸还没有消肿。妈妈陪弟弟去练射击，据说找的某某名师。  
她从早上躲到下午，最后饿得肚子疼。  
她捂着肚子走了两步，才反应过来这个疼法大约是生理期到了。

趁着裤子床单还没脏，她悄悄开门往卫生间溜，刚出门就被逮了个正着。  
哥哥靠在门边，她捂着半边脸就往外冲。  
“你……”  
啪的一声，声音被隔绝在卫生间外面。

她听到哥哥无奈地敲敲门：“还好吗？我记得你生理期就是这几天。”  
她坐在马桶上羞恼地捂住脸，刚想说没事，往旁边一摸——卫生巾用完了。  
这种东西她一向用多少买多少，上次用完好像就没补货……

她咬咬唇，小腹这时候疼得更厉害了。

她回卧室穿长外套，一副要出门的打扮。  
哥哥正在厨房忙什么东西，见她往外走又皱起眉，难得表情严厉了点：“回来，你这个时候乱跑什——”

她转过脸，已经消肿了，但还有红痕。

“脸怎么了？”哥哥从厨房走出来，伸手想要碰她。  
“你别碰我！”她又想哭。

该死的，该死的。  
明明自己能很好地控制情绪，可在他面前总是丢人。

哥哥抿了抿唇，垂下睫毛，声音柔和了点：“在学校跟人打架了？”  
她偏过头不出声。

哥哥叹口气：“算了。你这又是去哪里？特殊时期，外面又那么冷。”  
她这回说话了：“卫生巾没了。”  
哥哥推着她的背回房间：“多大点事，我去买。”

她躺在床上刚拿起手机，手机上有男友的未接来电。  
这时候哥哥又来敲她的门：“你习惯用什么牌子的？”

———

男友打来电话，热情的男孩邀她明天出去玩。  
学生时代的约会无非就那几样：吃吃喝喝游乐场，鬼屋猫咖看电影。她婉拒，说自己身体不太舒服。

那头显而易见的担心：“怎么回事？发烧了？”  
她含混着应付。

她很喜欢和这个男孩说话，他的声音好听，总是温温柔柔，透露着体贴。  
他是个很好的人。  
她偶尔路过他们班级，总会有调皮的男生笑嘻嘻地喊她“班嫂”，他会制止这种玩笑，但眼里抑制不住喜悦，脸红，一直红到耳根。

现在又是这样，他在那头一定脸红了。

黄昏的光线半明半暗，她的屋子在阴面，已经见不到什么阳光了。但她没有开灯，听着男孩在那头讲一些趣事。

年轻人的爱意总是热情洋溢，哪怕隔着屏幕也不舍得分开。两个人通话已近两小时，末了，男孩试探着问：“那我明天能去看看你吗？”  
她说好。

通话结束，她感到下面已经有点来了，正犹豫着要不要给哥哥打电话时，门被敲了敲。  
哥哥开门进来，说：“给你放在卫生间了。”

她点点头往门外走，哥哥拉住她，眼睛里说不出是什么神情。

“怎么了？”  
哥哥默了默，说：“阿姨电话说今晚和小翼晚点回来，他们会在外面吃。”  
“嗯。”  
“待会儿想吃点什么？”  
“随便。”

她去卫生间换好卫生巾，在床上待了会儿，隐约闻到白粥的香味。

她下床开了门，香味更浓了，她踢踢踏踏走到厨房门口，哥哥正在切青菜。

“哥。”  
“嗯。”  
“明天我同学会过来。”

哥哥仍背对着她，轻轻说一声“知道了”。

两个人在无言中吃完了晚饭。

她睡得很早，因为生理期的疲惫与情绪的混沌。睡到正迷迷糊糊时，脖子里突然一冰，她轻叫一声醒过来，弟弟的手正放在她脖子里，一笑露出两颗尖牙。

“暖不暖？”弟弟下手没轻没重的，她倒吸一口凉气，将头埋进被子里：“别闹……”  
弟弟倒更得寸进尺，甩掉外套和书包就往她被子里钻，身上还带着外头的寒气。

“脏死了！出去！你还没洗澡！”  
小翼凉冰冰的脚来蹭她的小腿：“姐，我在训练场已经洗过了好不好。”  
她被搅得一点困意都没了，气呼呼地坐起身来：“妈妈呢？”  
“没等看完我比赛就走了，赶飞机～”小翼做了个“飞”的手势，一翻身搂住她的腰：“我跟你说，姐，这回教练让我跟美国少年队的比。哎我一直觉得这东西该是亚洲人擅长，可怎么外国人打枪那么溜呢？”  
她这时候说话就没个好声气：“你以为打兵乓球呢？快回屋，半夜扰民太烦人了你。”  
“我就不，你能拿我怎么样？”小皇帝又显出那副唯我独尊的样儿，手也不老实，揪着她胸前的那缕头发玩。

她索性打开手机不再理他。

弟弟撑着头盯着她看，少年随他爹，两只眼睛黑漆漆的，明显是桃花眼，将来八成是个浪子。  
不过，现在更像只没心没肺的小狼狗。

她被小狼狗盯得发毛：“干嘛？”  
弟弟“啧啧”两声：“跟我一块儿学射击的那个谁，说他表哥交了个女朋友，跟姐你同名。”  
她背后一凉。  
弟弟接着说：“我问清楚了，同校，隔壁班。姐，不会这么巧吧？”

小狼狗嗅着腥味儿，或者威胁猎物时就会这样，身子不自觉地往前欺压，以徒增加一些压迫感。  
几乎是鼻尖抵着鼻尖，她靠着床头，弟弟黑漆漆的眼睛盯着她。

小霸王说：“说话，姐姐。”

门再次被敲响，哥哥推开门，皱了皱眉：“快一点了，都快睡觉。小翼，这么大了该避一避嫌。”

弟弟却反而在她脸上亲一口，搂紧她的腰，耀武扬威似的：“安哥，你思想也忒龌龊了，我们可是亲姐弟。”

哥哥再次抿唇看向她。

——————

是的，兄弟俩还不知道老二是养女这回事🥺


End file.
